


思春期候症群

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 被一方通行挑衅冲昏头脑的垣根先生做了一件很不理智的事情，并有了一个相当麻烦发现





	1. Chapter 1

01.

可恶……可恶！

垣根帝督盯着排行榜上的数字，第二位，自从他来了之后就没再变动过的数字。

他，指的是在垣根帝督上面的四个字，比起姓名更像是交通指示牌的，从一学年插班进来后又迅速跳级，这所高中名副其实的第一位。

［一方通行］

天才得让人发怵，甚至夺走了曾属于他的三年级第一位的名号，成为了学校计划的唯一人选。

就坐在他斜前位，经常忘记穿校服，上课时不是睡觉就是发呆，偶尔兴致上来会打一把单机（这个游戏最高分居然也比他高），对任何事都兴致缺缺，从早到晚喝同一个牌子的罐装咖啡，带着重重黑眼圈苍白面容的少年。

看起来就像身体极差的短命鬼，垣根帝督等着图书馆的电梯，心里恶狠狠地形容着，那么矮，去图书馆都拿不到上层的书，还有那张不男不女的脸——

门开了。

电梯是满的，垣根帝督愣了愣，心想诸事不顺，这才二层怎么这么多人——唉？

人群中一头白发分外显眼，这个自己才刚腹诽过的第一位，用看垃圾的眼神看着他，无声地做了个口型。

さん——し——た——

……草！

02.

早晚有一天得教训他一顿。

天都快黑了，但垣根帝督想到电梯里那幕就气血上涌，这家伙根本不是看起来高冷不理世事的样子，他性格超级恶劣，嘴脏——那惊人的记忆力和学习能力在骂人方面也是独树一帜，如果不是在大庭广众之下动手不好，垣根帝督恨不得立刻把人从电梯里拽出来打一场。

那个瘦弱的身子根本一拳都接不下来，垣根帝督认真思考了一下，说起来，以他那么恶劣的性格得罪的人不在少数，居然没有被暗路上套麻袋真是奇迹。

被气晕头的第二位在网上搜索起了［报复同学的手段］，看着位居榜首的［拍裸照］，眯起眼睛。

真糟糕啊这些人，怎么要做这么恶劣又下作的事呢？

他扭头转向宿舍门——

说起来，第一位是单人寝来着？

03.

垣根帝督确信自己是昏了头才会想办法解电子锁进了第一位寝室，但有些事一旦开头就没办法停止，他想要是一方通行问我为什么在这我就说要跟他比一把吃鸡看谁击败人数多——

焦灼地在狭窄浴室空间里来回踱着步的第二位觉得愤怒真是让人傻逼，到底为什么会觉得这个同性别的第一位会怕裸照——说到底为什么要按这种不良国中生的报复手段做事啊！亏我还研究了那么久的锁！垣根帝督刚要从浴室走出，就听见寝室门被打开的声音。

如果没有第二个像他这么聪明破解电子锁的，那就是屋主人回来了吧？

……会被当成变态吧？

浴室外响起窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。

…………一不做二不休反正我是来教训他的……吧？

浴室门被从内推开，垣根帝督握紧手机摆出标准的恶人姿势——

“呦，第一……位？”

他看着坐在床上仅穿了一件T恤的一方通行，震惊地睁大了眼睛。

04.

同样震惊的还有第一位。

他在看到垣根帝督的瞬间就仓促地，甚至可以说是狼狈地拉过床单试图遮住下身，垣根帝督把手机扔进口袋，一手抓住一方通行细瘦的手腕，另一只手掀开挡在他身上的布料，将他的下体完完全全地暴露在眼前。

直到刚刚他还以为是自己眼花，一方通行下意识挣扎起来，他把手捏得更紧，发出低沉的笑声。

“我以为你只有脸像女人……”

“那你眼瞎了，赶紧去眼科。”即使在不利情况下第一位也嫌恶地怼了回去。

“要是真有你这样的女人也太可悲了，我说胸部。”垣根帝督讲目光投向他的胸前，那里贫瘠得很，单薄的布料上没有一点起伏“不过——你有这个。”

他用那只手掰开第一位的腿，露出两腿之间，青涩性器之后，和女孩子一样的某个器官。

“滚”

一方通行一脚踹过去，但反被年长两岁的同级生抓住小腿压到床上，然后松开手，解开自己的领带，把第一位的手腕绑在一起系到床头。

我说什么来着，这身体根本一点威胁性都没有，国中女生力气都比他大。

“我想到一件有趣的事，”垣根帝督满意地看着半裸的第一位，拉开他纤细的双腿，摸向微微轻颤的阴部。

“你他妈——！”

一方通行身体猛地紧绷起来，包括刚被伸进一指的下体，因为这具特殊的畸形身体，他几乎不会与人有过多的身体接触，自己也鲜少触碰，所以在遇到垣根帝督完全陌生的超纲动作时，他竟一时找不出合适的应对方案。

“——出去！”

羞恼地吼出这句，但在他上方的第二位并没在意，他甚至带着调笑的口气说“但是你吸得很紧哦？想让我的手指一直插在那里？”

“你他妈的垃圾下三滥少在那——唔……哈”

他伸进去第二根手指，比之刚才捅的更深一些，“好了好了，你放松点，第一次做这种事？那我还挺荣幸的。”说着话的同时插进去第三根手指，窄小的穴口被撑开一定宽度，露出粉色的软肉来，他的手指在里面交缠，转动，渐渐的感受到湿润的痕迹。

想有感觉也不是不可以嘛。

他把手抽出来抚上一方通行的脸，将带出来的一点透明的液体尽数抹在上面，苍白的少年——姑且这样称呼，定了定神，偏下头，狠狠咬上那只手。

“现在给我滚出去”一方通行吐了一口血沫，”不然我迟早要宰了你。”

“说的好像我现在停了你就能放过我似的”垣根帝督垂下头看着第一位绯红的眼睛，嗤笑一声，解开腰带，“来都来了，不做全套走——”

“——不划算吧？”

05.

被强行打开双腿，介于少年和男人年龄之间的性器顶在他的私处，一方通行生理上不可避免产生了一些慌乱情绪，这个下流无耻的第二位，他觉得在这里要进行他第一次性交的事实恐怕不可挽回，脑内开始计算起之后要怎么把这下三滥分尸的方案来。

非得断了他的手脚掰折他的下巴再活剥了他的皮不可！

脑内的处刑不能让他无视身体的感受，双性的身体不管男女的性器官都长得比正常人小一些，垣根帝督刚进去一点就感到了阻碍，他一手托起一方通行屁股让他身体稍微抬高一点，一手从T恤下摆伸进去捏住一侧的乳头——太瘦了，垣根帝督心想，摸着皮就能感受到骨头，这人是不吃饭吗？他重复着揉捏挤压的动作，似乎从那单薄的胸部上能得到无限乐趣似的。

事实上，看着第一位哽住的骂声和一点点红起的脸颊确实挺有趣，甚至还有点莫名的成就感，他觉得下面连接的地方似乎又湿润了一些，于是狠了狠心，用力一挺身，把性器整个地送了进去。

“不——你！啊——————”

即使在垣根帝督解开裤子的时候就已经有了心理准备，即使在那之前就被用手指扩张过，即使在刚刚还因为被玩弄过胸部这种前戏而起了一点反应，但下体被巨物插入的痛苦还是让他除了一声惨叫什么都发不出来。

太紧了，连动一下都很困难，垣根帝督只能轻轻地前后动几下，但就是这么轻微的动作也会让一方通行发出痛苦的呻吟，他看着第一位刚刚才有些发粉的脸此刻变得苍白，额头上布满冷汗，秀气的五官因为忍受外来的痛楚皱在一起，紧紧抿着的嘴不时泄出几声短促而急切的喘息，他稍稍有点心软，但是身下实在被咬合得紧，垣根帝督俯下身亲吻着他的颈侧，轻柔地吮吸着那一小片青白的皮肤，头发扫过他尖削的下颚。

“放松点，这样会伤到你。”

垣根帝督像哄做噩梦的爱人一样温柔地拍着少年发抖的身体，从他雪白的刘海吻过整张脸，在第一位没有血色抿着的嘴唇上停留，轻柔地摩擦着。

“乖，放松点”他还留在下面的手也动作轻柔地揉起一方通行的屁股，比起方才摸过的胸部，这里明显圆润多了，“别乱动，你下面太紧了，这样不好受的，你夹得我都痛，放松，放松。”

“滚……烂人”

咬着牙从齿根发出声音，又被垣根帝督突然地一下抽插震得倒吸一口冷气，他觉得身体冷极了，脚掌有些微微发麻。

垣根帝督没在意他明显力气不足的咒骂，继续着抽出再奋力的顶进，手也没有停止抚慰的动作，疼痛与温存并行的情况下，一方通行发觉身体渐渐起了让他始料未及的变化。

不，为什么在这个时候……

06.

青涩的看起来好像没发育完全的性器挺立起来渗出晶莹的液体，注意到变化的并不是一方通行一人，在他身上来回动作着的第二位用手抚过去。

“别碰……嗯”

“看来你的身体还挺满意……”垣根帝督语气中带着自己都不明的欣喜，稚嫩的性器抵不住刺激，几下就射出白浊的粘液，苍白的，性格恶劣的，得意的，混乱的，心思敏感的，自毁的少年，带着情欲和杀意宣告道——

“我要杀了你——”

那也不错啊，垣根帝督看着第一位染上樱色的嘴唇，吻上去。

［不过在那之前，］他撬开一方通行紧闭的牙关然后不出所料被咬了一口，［我想教会你怎么接吻。］


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc，两个人都
> 
> 再写下去二哥要变成吐槽役了
> 
> 全篇大白话，感到无聊请及时点x
> 
> 不知道什么时候有后文
> 
> 接受请继续↓

很奇怪。

体力差又受了极大刺激的第一位在那个混乱的夜晚没等做完全程就昏过去就算了，但那天之后垣根帝督居然安安稳稳地过了三天。

这并不是说——垣根帝督是受虐狂等着来自第一位的报复什么的——只是，非常奇怪。

虽然当时不顾后果的做了下去，但会被报复也在他的考虑范围内，虽然按第一位的性子不会报警（大概），但其他方面，投毒，伪装意外死亡事件，联系黑道投东京湾——第二位也确实紧张了一阵。

谁知道一方通行那个堪比超级计算机的大脑会想出什么方案。

可能衣服里会出现钠块，可能宿舍角落里会堆满镁粉，可能热水器的冷热水管道里被换成硫酸和硝酸，可能柯南里的小黑人都埋伏在他周围就等着把他先阉后杀再把尸体塞到电梯夹层里等着小学生去控制室——

但是什么都没有。

连书桌里都没被扔进去几个烂番茄，安全平和一如往常的高中生活让垣根帝督有点慌。

他不会在憋大招吧……

就是那个，魔法咏唱总是会读条很久一样，相应造成的伤害也是跟准备时间成正比，那么一直沉默着的一方通行应该也是如此，啊啊，毕竟如果报复的同时把自己搭进去也算报复失败，所以在想一个完美犯罪方案吗！

以他的头脑也不是不可能啊……不我为什么这么淡定地夸他，这可是以把我人道毁灭为成功结果的方案啊！

如果真的有的话。

然而坐在自己斜前方座位的少年，依旧和往常一样托着下巴，摆着死鱼眼不知道在想什么的样子，即使下课了也依旧没有反应，既没有跟别人闲聊放松，也没有人去找他——

他没有朋友。

垣根帝督看着人群中如同透明了一样被人们忽视的少年。

一方通行没有朋友。

人类是喜欢形成团体的生物。

名为中学生的人类更是这样。

从入学开始就渐渐形成不同的小团体，吸收自己同类的，排斥与众不同的，太个性的不能要太突出的不能要，然后是看法不同的会被排斥出去穿衣风格不同的被排斥出去看的书种类不同的被排斥出去，直到最后大家都变成差不多的样子。

团体一旦形成就很难变动，不会轻易吸收新人——尤其是不太一样的那种。

而从一年级中途才转学过来，又迅速来到三年级的一方通行从一开始就是个外人。

过于优秀的学习能力，过于显眼的外貌，过于嚣张的口气，过于尖锐的性格。

他注定不会被任何团体接纳。

当然他肯定也不想进那些傻瓜一样的团体，一个人呆着说不定也是乐得安静，能跟得上他思维的人太少了，跟笨蛋交流可不算有效社交。

不过那个笨蛋里肯定不包括我，垣根帝督得意了一下，我可是为数不多能提出让他也出错的题目的人！

虽然他马上就改正过来了。

但是啊，但是啊，就算是一方通行也会有的吧。

寂寞……之类的。

变故是突然出现的。

就是在垣根帝督不知怎么想的绕了个路从第一位寝室前走过的时候，看到正在掏门卡的白色少年。

而变故指的是，两个人尴尬地对视了一阵后，清清楚楚站在第二位面前的第一位开口问，“你还能看得到我？”

没有脏话没有嘲讽连句尾都好好用了上升调表示疑问，但是垣根帝督却宁愿他以前张口下三滥闭口小混混的用词。

“……那是，什么意思？”

“字面意思，啊啊，果然跟你这种层次说不通吗？”少年恢复了他过去让人火大（尤其是在垣根帝督看来）的神色“你看的到我，对吧？”

“……对？”

“真是的，为什么偏偏是你这个下三滥”，一方通行露出相当不爽的表情，从包里掏出一张卡。

“去给我买份炸鸡。”

“……咦？？？？”

我错了，我也是跟不上第一位思维的笨蛋。

“你什么反应啊，要不是外卖不送你以为我会让你去买吗？”一方通行朝他踹了一脚。

“买炸鸡不至于用卡吧……”

“我没带现金啊。”

不，话题越来越奇怪了。

机械地接过卡正欲下楼的垣根帝督终于发现了问题所在。

“别人看不到你吗？”

这是什么灵异提问啊！否定，给我否定掉，垣根帝督盯着看起来懒得再给他解释什么的第一位。

“你不是早知道了？”反倒是被有些奇怪地反问回去，“就算打电话也只能显示未知号码，报警也很困难了。”

“……”他还真的会报警啊。

“总之——你快点去，我现在饿得没力气打你。。”

掏出房卡自顾自地进去的少年，砰得一声把第二位关在了门外。

垣根帝督对科学近十七年的信仰也随着门响，近乎崩塌。


End file.
